


Sweater Weather

by GoshWordsCanBeTough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Logan is too gay to function, M/M, Virgil is a little shit, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshWordsCanBeTough/pseuds/GoshWordsCanBeTough
Summary: After three weeks of Virgil using his hoodie even to sleep, he decides that probably its time to wash it, since it started smelling like a dead animal. However, he feels cold even if he is cuddled with his boyfriend under a pile of blankets, so he asks Logan to lend him a sweater.Logan.EXE has stopped working.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing how a normally stoic character becomes a blushing mess.

Logan and Virgil were laying comfortably in Logan’s bed, one reading and the other scrolling mindlessly through Tumblr, both cuddled under the logical side’s blankets when Virgil shivered.

- _I miss my hoodie._ -Virgil complained and Logan looked up from his book to look at him- _Do you have a sweater or something I could borrow?_ \- The anxious one asked and Logan nodded while standing up.

- _I have the Christmas one that Patton and Roman gave me_ \- He informed his boyfriend while opening his closet door- _Although I approve of your decision to finally wash your, and I quote, “Second skin”, I’ll have to say it wasn’t probably the best idea to do so on one of the coldest days we’ve had in a while_ \- Logan said absently while taking the black sweater out of the closet. Virgil hummed in agreement.

- _True, but it was starting to reek_ \- He admitted cringing slightly and Logan nodded in understanding as he threw his sweater to his boyfriend’s hands. 

- _See if it fits nicely_ \- Logan warned, being fully aware that he was a lot taller than the anxious side.

Logan sat down in the bed, watching as his boyfriend got up from said bed to awkwardly shuffle with the (clearly at least 2 sizes too big) sweater, but once Virgil managed to pass his head through the neck-hole of the warm and fuzzy piece of clothing, Logan’s brain short-circuited .

He inhaled sharply, forcing his lungs to work.

 _ **Holy fuck**_.

- _It’s way too big_ \- Virgil announced as he flopped the sleeves around with a big grin on his face- _But its comfortable and smells like you so, you aren’t going to get this back until summer_ -He said proudly while hugging himself, reveling on the cozy thing and Logan felt like his brain had just stopped working altogether. He was _**this**_ close to making an actual windows-error like noise.

His only sort of coherent thoughts were a mix of _**cUTE**_ and _**MINE**_ , and he was gaping, completely flustered to see his boyfriend just engulfed by his sweater. And of course Virgil noticed, a sly smirk appearing slowly on his face.

- _Are you all right, Lo?_ \- Virgil practically purred while leaning closer to him and Logan made some nonsensical spluttering noises, before putting on his default blank expression while fixing his tie.

- _You are unfairly adorable and its making me feel physical pain, but aside from that I’m, as you might say, peachy_ \- He deadpanned and Virgil lost it.

He started downright cackling while blushing furiously and Logan smiled at him fondly while softly giggling


End file.
